


One Night Only

by OneWhoSitsWithTurtles



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bartenders, Blow Jobs, Clubbing, Couch Sex, Dancing, Exhibitionism, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Public Sex, Riding, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Wall Sex, bartender!Kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 12:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14618633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneWhoSitsWithTurtles/pseuds/OneWhoSitsWithTurtles
Summary: Kylo spends his shift as a bartender at Starkiller trying (and ultimately failing) to ignore the temptation that is the fiery red-headed patron named Hux.





	One Night Only

**Author's Note:**

> I created my very first **mood board** for this story which can be found [here on my pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/posts/385540). It used to be on Tumblr but was removed during the Purge. Thank you to my friend soIiIoquy who gave me the inspiration, motivation and tips to try making a mood board <3
> 
> Also, I will be on vacation the last two weeks of May so my next story should be posted early June :)

 

It was only 11pm but the club was already packed. Even though _Starkiller_ ranked under “hole in the wall” compared to the other bars and clubs available in the downtown area, they never lacked business. Over the years they had developed a reputation for a rowdy but fun environment and it didn’t hurt that they were located right in front of the transit bus stop for easy access. There was a long bar against the back wall which faced a lounge area filled with comfortable seating. On the other side of the room was a dance floor that stretched wall to wall, interrupted only by a raised platform for the DJ to do her stuff.

 

Kylo manned the bar, taking long strides up and down the length of the sticky wooden counter as he took drink orders and fulfilled them for flush-faced, cheerful patrons. He already felt run off his feet and there was another four hours left of his shift, but with this tightly-packed crowd he knew the tips at the end of the night would make his sore feet worth it. Normally there were two people attending the bar at any given time but Poe had just started his 45-minute break and was likely either eating or smoking out back.

 

At last, after making eight tequila sunrises for a batch of girls and sending them on their way, there was a lull in customers and Kylo could catch his breath. There were a few patrons of the antisocial variety seated at the far end of the bar near the wall but they sat quietly and weren’t yet ready for refills. Kylo used the free time to check stock and ensure he didn’t need to run to grab anything from the back room before another group came looking for alcohol.

 

Kylo was crouched down behind the bar when he heard it, knuckles rapping in precise fashion against the wood of the bar. Kylo straightened quickly and eyed the man before him, acutely aware of the fact that he was being eyed in return. The new customer was nearly Kylo’s height, they were both clean-shaven and they appeared to both be in their late twenties but that’s where the similarities ended. The stranger had pale skin, bright eyes and hair the colour of flames. He was thin but exceptionally well dressed; it looked like he had walked straight out of a court room and bothered only to remove his tie before arriving at the club.

 

Kylo cleared his throat. “What can I get for you?”

 

The man’s eyes snapped back up and away from where they had been lingering on Kylo’s exposed biceps and forearms. “Three shots of Jameson.” Those eyes flickered down to Kylo’s lips and back up. The man smiled. “And a dance, if you’re interested.”

 

 _Interested_ , Kylo was, and in far more than just a dance. He wanted to spend an hour simply undressing this man and sucking dark marks onto every inch of bare skin, starting with the open collar of his white shirt showing off the hint of his collarbones. Alas. “I can’t leave the bar unattended, sorry,” Kylo apologized and meant it. Instead he took the customer’s money, grabbed three shot glasses to line up on the bar top and then snagged a bottle of Jameson from under the counter. “You sure you want three shots to start?” he asked as he doled out the alcohol.

 

“One is for my friend who’s in the bathroom,” the man explained before lifting one shot glass to his lips and swallowing the liquid down. Kylo saw the way the man’s throat constricted and he licked his lips. “And yes, my father just died today so I’m sure.”

 

The man set down the first glass and picked up the second but paused when Kylo said, “I’m sorry.”

 

One thin eyebrow rose and the man gave him a curious look. Then he chuckled, which wasn’t what Kylo had been expecting at all. “Well at least someone will mourn him because I’m certainly not sorry to see him go,” the man said. The second shot disappeared as easily as the first. “In fact, I’m here to celebrate.”

 

Before Kylo could say or ask anything else, a broad-shouldered woman with platinum hair who towered over them both arrived next to the red-headed man. “Hux, don’t tell me you drank my shot too,” she teased.

 

“Of course not,” Hux scoffed and slid the third shot glass over to her. “I have some semblance of self-control, Phasma.” Judging by the fact that Hux still hadn’t looked away from Kylo, it appeared that Hux was exercising that self-control now to refrain from climbing over the bar and into Kylo’s personal space. “While I was waiting I was just trying to talk…”

 

Hux looked at him expectantly and Kylo offered his name. “Kylo.”

 

“…just trying to talk Kylo here into joining me for a dance,” Hux finished.

 

Hux’s gaze was hungry and Kylo felt a clench of arousal in his gut. With how confident and forward Hux was being about what he wanted, the thought of dancing with him was tantalizing. “I can’t leave the bar,” Kylo reminded Hux, lips twisted in a regretful frown. As if to confirm this fact, a large group of college kids approached the bar and tried to wave for his attention. Kylo’s eyes barely left Hux’s face.

 

“Oh, leave the poor bartender alone,” Phasma said, elbowing Hux in the ribs.

 

Hux pursed his lips and sighed, though he seemed more disappointed than angry. “Very well. Phasma, let’s see who we can find on the dance floor,” Hux said as he turned and walked away with his friend.

 

Kylo felt a stab of jealousy at the thought of Hux finding someone else to dance with but did his best to shove the thought down and focus on his work. After the previous lull, the bar was back in full demand and it took Kylo a solid ten minutes to complete all the orders before he was able to rest again. The next wave of customers was a manageable trickle, keeping him busy but not overly so.

 

As Kylo slid two rye and gingers across the bar to the businessmen awaiting them, Kylo glanced over at the dance floor. It didn’t take long to identify Hux in the crowd between his bright hair and the fact that he was dancing on the edge of the throng of people. Kylo had hoped Hux and Phasma might dance together, keeping things innocent between friends, but he saw that Phasma had her arms looped loosely around a petite girl, dancing and smiling.

 

Kylo’s expression soured when he saw Hux was in a similar position with his own dance partner. Hux had picked out a tall, muscular brunette who seemed to be quite handsy as he groped at Hux’s ass through his tailored pants. Hux didn’t seem to mind, his arms around the man’s neck and his hips arched up against his dance partner. With the distance between them it was hard to tell but Hux’s cheeks looked a bit flushed.

 

While Kylo was still staring, Hux suddenly glanced over and their eyes locked. Immediately Kylo dropped his gaze, his heart pounding in his chest with nerves and embarrassment at being caught staring. After a few seconds Kylo worked up the courage to look over again and he startled when he saw Hux was still staring at him, eyes sharp and lips smiling. Hux winked and it took a customer shaking Kylo’s forearm to bring his attention back to his job.

 

A little while later Kylo saw Hux peeling away from the dance floor to approach the bar and Kylo tried to appear nonchalant. Hux squeezed into the line of people waiting for their drinks but seemed patient, not offering his drink order to Kylo until all the other customers had been dealt with and sent away. “Another three Jameson,” he ordered. “Two for me,” Hux added unnecessarily, chuckling like he knew Kylo would ask him again.

 

“I’m not sure your dance partner needs a shot considering how handsy he already is,” Kylo said as he grabbed three clean shot glasses and lined them up.

 

“It’s for Phasma. And wipe that sullen expression off your face,” Hux told him, watching Kylo’s face rather than the bottle of Jameson being opened and poured. “It could’ve been you if you wanted it to be.”

 

“I never said I didn’t want it to be me,” Kylo said before he could bite his tongue. He winced at his own stupidity and set aside the bottle. “Forget it. Not my business.”

 

Hux had one of the shot glasses halfway to his lips but had paused at Kylo’s words. Slowly he set the glass back on the bar top and leaned closer, studying Kylo’s face. “Are you managing the bar alone all night?”

 

Kylo’s heartbeat was picking up its pace again. “No. My co-worker will be back from break in…” he glanced at the clock on the wall, “twenty minutes.”

 

“When they’re back, would you take a break and come dance with me?” Hux asked. His words sounded less like a request and more like a trick question on a test.

 

Technically Kylo had already taken his break for this shift but he and Poe were friends and Kylo always covered Poe’s smoke breaks. He knew Poe wouldn’t mind if Kylo called in a favour for him to cover and _hell_ , Kylo wanted to call in that favour. “I would,” he stated, aware of how gruff his voice had become.

 

Hux seemed pleased but then Kylo saw Hux weathering his lip. “In that case, I want to tell you something before I get any drunker.” He held out a hand towards his shot glasses in indication. Two girls walked up at the other end of the bar and called out to Kylo and Hux inclined his head in their direction. “I’ll wait.”

 

Kylo wasn’t sure he had ever served drinks faster and within two minutes he was back in front of Hux, offering his full attention and not bothering to hide the fact that he was a bit breathless. “What did you want to tell me?”

 

“I told you my father died today,” Hux said. Kylo nodded. “To him I was the greatest disappointment. I’m not here to talk about the details,” Hux cut him off before Kylo could even say a word in protest. “But one of the reasons is because I’m gay. Now that he’s dead I came out to celebrate my freedom with my friend and one of those freedoms is that I can now have sex with whoever I want without worrying about him finding out.”

 

Kylo licked his lips, his mouth suddenly dry. “Alright…” he said carefully. He thought he knew where this was going and the thoughts alone were enough to have Kylo nearly half hard in his pants, but he didn’t want to presume.

 

“I don’t plan to get so drunk I’m senseless but consider this my pre-consent if you would be interested in fucking me tonight,” Hux stated.

 

“Fucking hell,” Kylo nearly choked on his breath, hands gripping the edge of the bar to resist the instinct to grind the heel of his palm against his crotch for some relief. “You’re pretty forward, aren’t you?” he accused without malice.

 

Hux smirked and downed one of his waiting shots. “I know what I want and I do my best to not let opportunities slip between my fingers.”

 

Kylo tried to subtly press his erection against the back of the bar but Hux caught the movement and he smirked wider. “What about your dance partner?” Kylo asked, though when he looked over at the dance floor he couldn’t see the brunette in the crowd.

 

Hux’s amusement waned, though only slightly. He appeared a little less certain that Kylo would accept his offer. “Truthfully I’d rather it be you but I’m not above settling; at least not tonight,” Hux admitted. For the first time Hux looked a bit shy, perhaps due to fear of rejection after being so open with his desires. “Your co-worker will be back in fifteen minutes so if you don’t come to me by midnight I’ll know your choice.”

 

Without waiting for a response, Hux swallowed his second shot and plucked up the remaining glass. Kylo watched Hux walk it over to the dance floor and hand it off to Phasma, who kept one arm around her ongoing dance partner. After the third shot disappeared Kylo saw Phasma and Hux’s lips moving though there was no way for him to know what they were saying. Only when they both looked back at him did he realize they were talking about him and Kylo felt another wave of arousal as he considered Hux’s proposition.

 

More patrons arrived at the bar, forcing Kylo’s attention away once again. It got so busy Kylo lost track of the time and before he realized it Poe was back behind the bar and patting him on the back to indicate his arrival. Kylo finished refilling the pint glasses for the men at the end of the bar and then grabbed Poe’s elbow to catch his attention. “Poe, I need a favour.”

 

“Name it, buddy,” Poe answered, smiling in his easy-going way. “What’s going on?” Kylo told Poe about Hux approaching him, though he kept Hux’s more personal details to himself. When Kylo asked for thirty minutes Poe clapped him on the shoulder and grinned. “Take all the time you need. I owe you anyway.”

 

Kylo breathed a ‘thank you’ and rushed into the staff bathroom to wash his hands clean of any sticky alcohol, dirt and germs that might be clinging to his skin from the bar. He considered himself in the tiny mirror for a moment, tried and then gave up on flattening the waves in his hair, and exited back out into the main room of the club. The music was loud in his ears, the base vibrating through the soles of his shoes, and Kylo struggled to find Hux in the crowd of dancers.

 

Finally Kylo spotted Hux just as the DJ changed to a new upbeat song and Kylo elbowed his way to Hux’s side. He tapped Hux on the shoulder, ignoring the glare Hux’s dance partner sent him for interrupting. “I believe I owe you a dance,” Kylo nearly shouted to be heard over the music.

 

Kylo wasn’t well dressed for the club, wearing only dark jeans and a black t-shirt. Yet when Hux turned and looked him over fully, Kylo could tell he approved of what he saw. Hux removed his arms from around the brunette’s neck and took a step back but the other man clearly wasn’t ready to say goodbye. Kylo tensed when the brunette grabbed Hux’s forearm to keep him from leaving but Hux didn’t need Kylo’s help, prying off the brunette’s fingers on his own and shaking him off. “Thanks for keeping me company,” Hux said pleasantly.

 

The other man’s eyes narrowed. “That’s it?”

 

Hux crossed his arms. “I didn’t promise you anything more than a dance and you got plenty of those. Grabbing my arm isn’t going to change my mind.”

 

“Unbelievable asshole,” the brunette scoffed and disappeared into the crowd, shouldering Kylo hard as he passed.

 

“I could go beat him up for you,” Kylo offered uncertainly.

 

Hux uncrossed his arms and laughed. “Why? To defend my honour? He’s allowed to call me an asshole since I led him on for nearly an hour. Right now what I want you to do is this,” Hux said and took Kylo’s hands, leading them to rest low on his hips. Hux stepped into his personal space and wrapped his arms around Kylo’s shoulders. “I’m glad you came.”

 

Kylo reeled Hux in closer until their bodies were pressed together. “So am I.”

 

They started dancing together, following the heavy rhythm of the song filling the air. For a few minutes all they did was dance and Kylo was surprised at how enjoyable it was simply to hold Hux in his arms as they swayed. But before long Hux arched against Kylo, grinding their groins together, and they both let out a startled breath at the pleasure the movement sparked. Kylo’s arousal had remained simmering just below his skin ever since Hux had propositioned him at the bar and it suddenly rushed through him so quickly he felt dizzy.

 

Kylo tightened his grip on Hux’s hips and ground back against him, moaning under his breath when he felt the hard line of Hux’s cock in his pants as they both started to swell. They continued to dance, disguising their actions as ongoing movements matching the music in the club. Not that anyone in the crowd was spending a second of attention on them anyway.

 

Slowly Kylo began walking Hux backwards through the crowd as they continued to dance and rut against one another. It took the length of a song before they reached the back wall and Kylo flattened Hux against it. Kylo squeezed Hux’s hips and thrust against him, both of them now fully hard and straining in their pants. Hux was flat and pliant between the wall and Kylo’s body, thrusting back as his nails scraped up Kylo’s bare arms and over his shoulders. “This is what you want, right?” Kylo asked, heart thudding in his ears and drowning out the music for the first time.

 

“Yes,” Hux whined and curled a hand around the back of Kylo’s neck, trying to drag his face closer.

 

Kylo took the hint and caught Hux’s lips with his own, swallowing down the second moan Hux released at the sensation. The kiss was hungry and frenzied, both of them riled up after their hour of foreplay across the bar top heightening their anticipation for this. The rocking of their hips continued until Kylo knew they were being obscene but he merely tilted his head and deepened the kiss, relishing in how quickly they found a rhythm that suited them both.

 

His hands were itching to rip off Hux’s clothes, Kylo’s fingers sneaking beneath Hux’s shirt and into the waistband of his pants. Kylo didn’t want to get fired though so he broke the kiss, both of them out of breath. “Come with me,” he said, and when Hux nodded he took Hux’s hand and led him out of the main room of the club. There was one hallway that led to the back of the club which then branched out into different rooms: the public bathrooms, the janitor’s cupboard, the storeroom, and the tiny staff room with the staff bathroom attached.

 

Kylo led Hux into the staff room and pinned him against the closed door. The door had no lock and sometimes patrons accidentally walked in drunkenly looking for the bathroom but that was a risk Kylo was willing to take. “You’re sure you aren’t too drunk?” Kylo asked. It was clear to him that Hux wanted this and Hux seemed coherent but he could taste the Jameson on Hux’s tongue and he didn’t want Hux to regret this later.

 

“You know I’m not too drunk,” Hux pointed out and it was true, Kylo had enough experience with levels of drunkenness to know Hux was still in his right mind. “And I definitely want this, especially since you’re sweet enough to stop and check.” Hux’s smile was amused but also endearing. “Condom and lube are in my jacket’s inner pocket.”

 

“You thought of everything,” Kylo praised and locked his lips with Hux’s for another kiss.

 

As Kylo kissed Hux’s breath away and eventually brushed his tongue into Hux’s mouth and against the roof of his mouth, Kylo slowly undressed Hux. First he started with Hux’s belt which he got undone after a minute of fumbling, distracted by the blissful movement of their lips. After that he undid the button and zipper of Hux’s pants and pulled them down Hux’s legs, pausing only until Hux nodded and whined his encouragement into Kylo’s mouth.

 

The next time they ended the kiss to refill their lungs with air, Hux stepped out of his pants fully and removed his underwear while Kylo undid the zipper of his jeans and tugged his pants and underwear halfway down his thighs to free his erection. Kylo groaned when Hux wrapped a hand around him and stroked Kylo tightly, the friction from his dry palm making Kylo shudder. Kylo had to push aside the shirttail of Hux’s collared shirt to reveal Hux’s own swollen length, which Kylo fisted for a few strokes to bring Hux to full hardness.

 

Kylo then reached into Hux’s jacket to pull out the condom and two small packets of lube. He shoved the condom and one lube packet into his pocket near his knees and tore open the other one, the contents pouring into his cupped palm. “Turn around,” Kylo ordered at the same time as he placed a hand on Hux’s waist, turning him to face the door. Hux leaned against the door and spread his legs without being told. “How long has it been?” he asked while pushing Hux’s shirt up his back and out of the way.

 

“A while,” Hux answered vaguely.

 

Kylo kissed Hux’s lower spine in what he hoped was a comforting way and brought one coated finger to rub lightly against Hux’s hole. “I’ll go slow,” he promised.

 

“Not too slow,” Hux argued, though his body had relaxed at Kylo’s promise.

 

“Not too slow,” Kylo agreed, pressing one more kiss to Hux’s skin and then focusing on his task.

 

Despite Hux’s words, there was almost no resistance when Kylo wiggled the tip of his index finger into Hux’s body. It was only when he pushed his finger all the way in that he felt how tightly Hux was clenched around the intrusion and how resistant the muscles were to Kylo’s prodding. Kylo took his time rotating his finger to spread lube before he slowly added pressure, working Hux’s ass open with larger circles of his finger.

 

When Kylo tried to push a second lubed finger in alongside the first Hux whined and subtly tried to shift away. Kylo held Hux in place with a hand on his hip but eased off with his lubed fingers, taking the time to massage the tight muscles of Hux’s opening until they began to relax. Only then did he coat his fingers in more lube and try again, using light pressure against Hux’s hole until his fingers disappeared into Hux’s body without force. Hux’s back arched and he groaned but this sound was pleased, Hux pushing his ass back onto Kylo’s two fingers.

 

Kylo was painfully hard, his cock twitching in the air and dribbling precome onto the tiled floor. He wouldn’t rush this part though, wanting this to feel good for Hux too. Kylo moved his hand from Hux’s hip to encircle his cock, finding it softened from the initial pain of Kylo’s fingers. “S-sorry,” Hux whispered, face downturned.

 

“Shh, don’t apologize,” Kylo reassured Hux. With two of his fingers still buried in Hux’s ass, gliding easily in and out now, Kylo stroked Hux firmly and slowly. Hux threw his head back and cried out, a spasm working through his body as Kylo held him close. Kylo continued to thrust his two fingers into Hux’s ass and scissor them apart while he fisted Hux’s cock, turned on when he felt it twitching and swelling in his hand. When Hux was fully hard and leaking onto Kylo’s hand, Kylo paused to coat a third finger. “Deep breaths,” he told Hux and kissed between Hux’s shoulder blades through the wrinkled suit jacket and shirt.

 

Hux did as he was told and on each exhale Kylo worked his third finger a little deeper into Hux’s body, all while continuing to stroke Hux’s cock. Despite the tightness of Hux’s ass he was rutting between Kylo’s hands willingly, his breathing rough and loud. Kylo wouldn’t have minded making Hux come just like that but Hux’s hand reached down to pull Kylo’s hand away from his cock. “I want you inside me,” Hux begged.

 

Kylo withdrew his fingers and wiped the excess lube and precome onto his bare leg before ripping open the condom wrapper and rolling it onto his length. “Face me,” he told Hux as he opened the second packet of lube to stroke over the condom.

 

Hux turned around, his back resting against the door, and gave Kylo a confused look. As Kylo stepped closer and slid his hands down Hux’s thighs, Hux’s eyes widened with surprise. “You’re not actually going to lift me, are you?”

 

“Of course I am,” Kylo laughed, barely restraining himself from grinding his cock against Hux’s hip where it was pressed. “You were the one eyeing my biceps earlier. I won’t drop you,” he added when he saw Hux weathering his lip.

 

Hux deliberated for a second longer and then nodded, placing his hands on Kylo’s shoulders. Kylo crouched down just low enough to hook both hands under Hux’s thighs and then straightened his knees, lifting Hux’s feet off the floor as he rose. Kylo kept Hux’s back pinned between himself and the door, and Hux instinctively hooked his legs around Kylo’s body for stability. Once Kylo was certain they were both steady, he reached down and lined the head of his cock up against Hux’s slicked hole. Gravity made it easy to slowly lower Hux down and spear him on his cock until Kylo was fully sheathed.

 

Hux moaned loudly and wrapped his arms tighter around Kylo’s shoulders, leaning forward to tuck his face against Kylo’s neck. “This is so hot,” Hux muttered brokenly and Kylo smiled, pleased with himself.

 

Making sure to keep his hands under Hux’s thighs to support his weight with Hux pinned against the door, Kylo began to thrust up into Hux’s body demandingly. It was easy to push his hips upward, each thrust deep and claiming with their bodies so close together and Hux constantly being pulled down by gravity. It felt so good having Hux in his arms, shuddering with pleasure and panting into Kylo’s ear. Kylo adjusted the angle of his hips and on his next thrust upward Hux tensed in his arms and groaned, nails digging into Kylo’s shoulder blades through his shirt. Realizing he had hit Hux’s prostate, Kylo did his best to repeat the same movement and relished in every pleasured noise he ripped from Hux’s throat.

 

As they both grew closer to orgasm Hux started to rock down to meet each of Kylo’s thrusts. Kylo moaned at the sensation but his arms began to shake, fatigued from the exertion of holding Hux up while he burned so much energy. Hux must have felt his shaking because Hux kissed up the column of Kylo’s neck and then nipped Kylo’s ear with his teeth. “Take me to the couch. I want to ride you.”

 

“Fuck, okay,” Kylo agreed readily. He felt Hux’s legs begin to loosen around him but Kylo wanted to prove that he still had some energy left. Confirming his grip under Hux’s thighs, Kylo braced himself to hold Hux’s entire weight and then carefully stepped away from the door. Hux tightened his hold on Kylo and his body clenched in surprise, squeezing around Kylo’s cock which remained buried in Hux’s ass. Kylo moaned loudly but forced himself to focus and not trip on his jeans, shuffling the ten steps to the couch where he sat down heavily with Hux sitting on his cock.

 

Immediately Hux framed Kylo’s face between his palms and dragged him into a deep, needy kiss. Kylo leaned into it and kissed back until Hux’s tongue brushed his bottom lip with a silent request. Kylo parted his lips and shook with pleasure when Hux’s tongue explored his mouth freely. At the same time, Hux used the leverage of his knees hooked against Kylo’s hips to lift his body and lower himself back down, riding Kylo just like he promised.

 

Feeling useless with his hands, Kylo blindly fumbled open the buttons of Hux’s shirt before shoving it and the jacket over Hux’s shoulders and down his arms to the floor. With Hux’s naked body in his lap Kylo’s hands roamed freely, caressing and groping Hux’s legs, ass, hips and back. Hux withdrew his tongue and locked their lips anew, their kiss muffling the near-constant moans escaping Hux as his ass stretched around the girth of Kylo’s cock again and again.

 

Kylo rucked his shirt up to expose his abdomen, offering skin for Hux’s cock to grind against. He could feel the sticky wetness of Hux’s precome smearing across his stomach and Kylo knew he was leaking into the condom as well. Kylo was out of breath and overwhelmed by how heated his body was, a coil of pleasure tightening at the base of his spine. Kylo placed his hands on Hux’s shoulders and regained control of their movements, shoving Hux down hard to be stuffed full of Kylo’s cock on his next upward thrust.

 

Hux broke away from the kiss with a cry as he gripped Kylo’s biceps and bounced in Kylo’s lap, giving Kylo full control. Hux’s eyes were half-lidded and dark, his cheeks red and his lips swollen. “You’re so damn beautiful,” Kylo told him, confused when Hux frowned. “What, you don’t believe me?”

 

“Not—” Hux’s struggled to breathe as he bounced. “Not really.”

 

“Well it’s true,” Kylo insisted. He wrapped one of his arms around Hux’s middle, pulling them so close together that Hux’s cock was pinned between them and dragged against their bare stomachs with each of Kylo’s thrusts. “You’re gorgeous and I’m going to bury my seed so deep inside your ass that you’ll never forget I claimed you as my own.” His words were just words, impossible to fulfill with the condom on. But they were what Hux needed, causing him to whine and jerk against Kylo’s stomach insistently. “You’ll walk out of here with my come dripping down your thighs,” Kylo continued, egging Hux on. “Is that what you want?”

 

“Y- _yes_!” Hux gasped and then came messily across Kylo’s skin with shaky, rough thrusts.

 

The rhythmic clenching of Hux’s body as he worked through his orgasm milked Kylo to completion and his head fell back against the top of the couch, his hips grinding against Hux’s ass as he filled the condom. Hux finished first and slumped against Kylo’s chest, mouthing tired kisses along Kylo’s neck and collarbones until Kylo settled and released a satiated sigh. Kylo kept his arms looped around Hux’s body, wanting to keep him close and warm while their bodies recovered.

 

“Did you really mean it?” Hux asked quietly after a minute.

 

Kylo lifted his head to meet Hux’s nervous gaze. “Yes of course. I think you’re stunning.” Hux looked away and blushed, smiling slightly. “Why don’t you believe me?”

 

Hux glanced back. “No one has ever told me before.”

 

“Well they’re all idiots,” Kylo concluded and reeled Hux in for a soft kiss. They kissed, slow and affectionate, until Hux shifted in Kylo’s lap. Kylo groaned, his softening cock oversensitive as his body continued to recover. Kylo gently lifted Hux off his cock to instead rest on his legs, taking a moment to tie off the condom before they made a bigger mess of the staff room. He glanced at the clock on the wall and groaned. “I have to go back to finish my shift.”

 

Hux ignored him and drew Kylo into another sweet kiss that Kylo couldn’t refuse. Kylo only pulled away when he felt wetness against his cheeks and when he looked up he saw Hux was crying. “What’s wrong?” he asked with concern.

 

Hux brushed away the stray tears with the back of his hand and shrugged. “I don’t know. Fuck, I’m sorry. This is embarrassing.” Hux covered his face with his hands but didn’t move away.

 

“It’s okay,” Kylo promised, and then reminded Hux, “Your dad did die today.”

 

Hux huffed. “Yeah but he was an asshole.”

 

Kylo gently pried Hux’s hands away from his face and laced their fingers together. “I get that. But he was still your dad.”

 

“I suppose,” Hux agreed with a sigh. “I guess it’s realizing that I have no one left, except Phasma.”

 

Nervously Kylo squeezed Hux’s hands. “You’d have me, if you wanted me.” Hux looked at him in surprise and Kylo forced himself to continue before he lost his courage. “I know you probably intended for this to be a one-night stand but I want to take you on a proper date.”

 

They eyed one another for a long moment. Kylo’s heart was racing and he suspected Hux’s was as well. “Would you like to come home with me tonight?” Hux asked quietly. “I could make you breakfast for being so sweet and we could figure out what comes next.”

 

Kylo nodded enthusiastically. “I would love that.” And then he bit his lip, remembering that he was already beyond the thirty minutes Poe had promised him. Kylo felt his heart sink, worried he would ruin things. “But I can’t leave until at least last call when the bar gets quiet.”

 

“When is last call?” Hux asked.

 

“2:30,” Kylo answered hesitantly. A little over two hours away.

 

Kylo’s worries were swept away when Hux kissed him, gentle and warm. “I’ll wait,” Hux told him.

 

“Are you sure?” Kylo tried to read Hux’s face for signs of lies or frustration.

 

“I was planning to go home alone tonight but I’d rather go home with you so yes, I’m sure.” Hux smiled and Kylo smiled back, pressing another fleeting kiss to Hux’s lips.

 

With that settled they both got off the couch, taking time to allow their wobbly legs to adjust to standing. Kylo wetted some paper towels from the staff bathroom to clean off his own stomach and for Hux to wipe lube from between his legs. The remaining paper towels Kylo used to clean up the precome he had spilled by the door. Then they both redressed, Kylo enjoying the view of Hux slipping back into his tailored clothes while Kylo did up his own zipper.

 

“Hey, Hux,” Kylo said when a question came to him. Hux looked over at him as he pulled his jacket back on. “Why choose me and not the brunette?”

 

Hux seemed to deliberate before answering. “I’m not sure. As soon as I saw you I felt drawn to you. I followed that instinct and I’m glad I did.”

 

Kylo was glad too. It would be a lifetime before he forgot the experience of grinding with Hux on the dance floor, pinning him to the door, and Hux bouncing in his lap. Kylo stepped closer and looped an arm around Hux’s lower back, reeling him into a possessive kiss. “Are you going to dance with Phasma?” he asked when the kiss ended.

 

“Not if she’s still got someone,” Hux answered. “But I’ll tell her you’re coming home with me so she won’t wait up.”

 

Kylo wanted to keep talking to learn more about Hux. He also wanted to strip Hux down again, hold him close and kiss Hux until dawn. But Kylo knew he had to get back to the bar and Hux had to talk to his friend so they left the staffroom together and parted ways in the main room of the club. Poe said nothing about Kylo taking nearly forty-five minutes but did demand details. Kylo refused except to ask if he could leave after last call ended because Hux had invited him over. Poe gave a _woohoo!_ of excitement and agreed readily.

 

After that Kylo got caught up in drink orders, taking money and handing out drinks in a blur. Time was passing quickly but Kylo felt increasingly impatient, worried that Hux might get bored or change his mind after being forced to wait. Kylo kept trying to spot Hux or his friend on the dance floor without success. It was nearing 2am and Kylo was just starting to fear that Hux had decided to leave when he heard a familiar, precise rap of knuckles against the bar top.

 

Kylo spun on his heels and grinned when he saw that Hux had grabbed one of the stools to sit near the end of the bar. Hux raised an expectant eyebrow but smiled in return when Kylo rushed up to him. “Do you want something to drink?” Kylo asked.

 

“Just water,” Hux said, and took a sip from the glass when Kylo handed it over. “Phasma just left with her dance partner for the night,” Hux told him. “Do you mind if I sit here while I wait?”

 

“Of course not,” Kylo answered. In fact, he was happy to have Hux so close and out of the arms of other club-goers who might try to sweep Hux off his feet.

 

Time passed faster after that, especially since whenever there was a lull Kylo and Hux got to talk for a few minutes. Poe came over to introduce himself but Kylo shoved him away when Poe tried to start sharing embarrassing childhood stories, which made Hux laugh. Finally the rush of people ordering their last drinks for the night was finished and Poe gave Kylo a wave, confirming he could handle the remaining thirty minutes and clean-up after the club closed. They agreed to split the night’s tips tomorrow and said goodnight.

 

Kylo led Hux back to the staffroom to grab his messenger bag out of a locker and then out into the alley behind the club. Hux had taken the bus with Phasma but Kylo was sober and could drive them to the parking lot beneath Hux’s condo building. Kylo began to feel underdressed when he followed Hux into the elevator up to his floor, and was certain that he was poor compared to Hux when he saw the interior of Hux’s condo.

 

“Wow, this place is really nice,” Kylo commented as he looked around. The condo wasn’t massive but considering it was located downtown it would be worth a lot. Plus it was tastefully decorated and clean, with a great view of the city.

 

“Thanks,” Hux toed off his shoes and shrugged out of his jacket. “I don’t have people over often but make yourself comfortable.”

 

Kylo removed his own shoes and trailed behind Hux further into the condo. Hux grabbed a glass of water from the kitchen and Kylo took a glass as well, his throat dry from shouting over loud music for hours. They stood on opposite sides of the kitchen, eyeing one another as they drank their water. The silence between them started to feel awkward and Kylo shifted his weight. “What now?”

 

Hux seemed to deflate. The confident man who had propositioned Kylo at the bar was now missing; a mask that had perhaps been lost after they shared so much intimacy. “I haven’t done this before so I was hoping you’d take the lead. Unless you changed your mind…” Hux glanced in the direction of the door.

 

Kylo rounded the island and turned Hux’s face back towards him. “None of that,” he chided gently and brought their lips together. After a short kiss Kylo spoke against Hux’s lips, “Do you want to sleep or do you want to shower?”

 

Hux’s lips quirked up into a smile. “Are you joining me regardless?”

 

“Hell yes I am,” Kylo said with a chuckle.

 

They ended up naked in the shower, their clothes discarded in one unidentifiable heap on the tile. They made out beneath the cascade of hot water over their heads and then Kylo sunk to his knees, sucking Hux off until he came down Kylo’s throat. Afterwards Kylo flattened Hux between the glass wall and his body, rutting his swollen cock against Hux’s ass. Kylo’s moan echoed through the steam when he came across Hux’s lower back and he smeared his seed across Hux’s skin with his fingers until the shower spray washed it away.

 

By then they were both sated and exhausted. They stayed in the shower just long enough to clean off their new messes and the sweat from the evening. After that they towelled off and Hux led Kylo into his bedroom where they both collapsed onto the queen-sized bed. Beneath the blankets they found one another to share a deep kiss and then spooned, Hux curled up with his back against Kylo’s chest.

 

“Thanks for coming,” Hux mumbled.

 

Kylo tried to bite his tongue but he couldn’t silence the laugh that bubbled up inside him. “You’re welcome,” he said with a snicker.

 

Hux turned his head to look at Kylo and roll his eyes. “That’s _not_ what I meant,” he said, though he too began to chuckle. “What I _meant_ was—”

 

“I know,” Kylo cut him off with a kiss to Hux’s jaw. He was still smiling with amusement but he didn’t want to make Hux uncomfortable. Kylo placed another kiss on Hux’s neck. “Thanks for taking a chance on me.”

 

Hux hummed contently and then yawned, stretching and resettling in Kylo’s embrace. “You’re welcome.”

 

Kylo hadn’t planned for something like this to happen but he was happy with the evening’s events and excited to see where this would lead him and Hux. There was still a lot to talk about the next morning over breakfast but for now Kylo was satisfied to hold Hux a little closer and drop his head onto the pillow, lulled to sleep by the sound of their combined breathing in the quiet room.

**Author's Note:**

> [Mood board](https://www.pillowfort.io/posts/385540)
> 
> Find me on: [Tumblr](http://onewhositswiththeturtles.tumblr.com/), [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/onewhositswiththeturtles), or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/owswtt)


End file.
